The Cave
by Felinis
Summary: Yuri hasn't changed since high school


**Felinis: This is the fourth time I've written fanfiction for my homework. This is supposed to be a whole thing about platos allegory of the cave...**

Nothing had changed about his hometown over the last four years. Ever since Flynn moved out of state to head to the best law school he could, he always wondered if he'd come back to find the city had changed. But, the streets were still the same. That one broken streetlamp still hung off the corner of his childhood home. The comic book store where he and Yuri used to play Dungeons and Dragons in still had the same cardboard cutout of Princess Leia. The ditch they used to play in as kids was still grassy and full of weeds. His high school was still there going on without a single difference from what it was before.

Nothing had changed. Yuri included. The man still had long hair that he tied in messy fashion to keep out of his face and wore frumpy clothes. He still smiled that lopsided grin as he sold comics at Alvin's store. He looked exactly the same as he had when they graduated high school.

It was strange to Flynn because he knew that he'd changed a lot. He'd gotten smarter, older, and far more responsible than his friend who still drove his car recklessly like a maniac. At first Flynn wondered if they stopped talking frequently while he was in college because of the distance. Their conversations used to be long and full of laughter and the occasional bickering.

"So, while I was stocking the shelves today, you won't believe who walked in." Yuri would enthuse as Flynn typed up a paper for a class.

"Who?"

"Remember that teacher who used to harp on for playing D&D during lunch?" Flynn very much remembers that man. A short and rather infuriating man named Ragou who constantly insisted that such things didn't belong at school. The man would yell at them for squandering their education and for wasting their time in meaningless fantasies. He called comic books silly and told Yuri that if he wanted a job he was better suited to waiting tables than drawing pictures.

"Yeah, so apparently, he has a niece he adores and the kid loves comic books. She dragged him into the shop and the guy was furious, but he wouldn't say anything." Yuri snickers.

"What happened?"

"She starts pulling books off the shelf and gives one to him, saying that he wants her to read it. When he saw me, he had the smuggest grin on his face so I recommended a few choice ones. Like _Girl Genius_." Yuri seems so proud at the words. "He bought about six books. Alvin loved it." Alvin would. Ragou had said similar words to him a long time ago too. "What about you? What are you up to these days?"

"I got a girlfriend recently."

"Wait, Mr. Boring got a girlfriend?" Yuri exclaims.

"Boring! Excuse me, I'm a very interesting person!" He yells into the phone almost tossing it on the ground.

Yuri laughs. "To mulch and Tolkien geeks." Flynn swears at Yuri in Quenya Elvish and there's and there's a notable humph of disapproval. "So what's she like? She hot? What comics does she read? Is she reading _Saga_? Because, that series is clutch."

Flynn rolls his eyes. "She's very smart and is a head in the school committee. In fact she's expected to be valedictorian and-"

"Blah, blah, very smart. But, what's she like?"

"Well, she's very orderly." Flynn bites his lips and thinks about the best way to describe her. "Sodia is very much a go getter and she tries her best to keep everyone she can in line so we can all succeed together."

"She sounds stuck up." Sodia is a little strict, but he'd never say stuck up. Flynn then goes on to tell Yuri of his classes and professors while Yuri tells him more about what's been going on in that town.

"So… we're going on a date tonight." Flynn says as he tries to choose between a crisp polo, a two near identical long sleeved button down shirts.

He hears Yuri's fridge open on the other line. "Really? What will you love birds be getting up to?"

Flynn holds each shirt up to his chest and frowns. "We're going to a sushi bar downtown."

"Sushi?" It's less a question and more a remark of disbelief. "Sushi! You hate seafood! You think fish tastes like dirty wash clothes made out of rubber! You don't even like California rolls. Why would you want to go to someplace like that?"

Flynn picks one of the buttoned shirts and puts it on slowly. "Sodia really wanted to go there. It's no big deal." He looks himself once more in the mirror. "What about you? Anything tonight?"

Flynn hears Yuri's eyes roll from over the phone. "It's Thursday Flynn. That means one thing and one thing only-"

"D&D at Alvin's" They both finish.

Yuri seems to be cooking from what Flynn hears. "We're finally going into the Underdark to defeat that Beholder." Right, slay the monster, get the treasure, have somebody in the group almost die, and rinse repeat.

It's almost three weeks before he calls Yuri again. They talk at first about little topics such as school and work till Flynn mentions Ragou and his niece and a thought occurs to Flynn. "Hey, when are you gonna finally publish that comic of yours?"

There's a bit in Yuri's lip and Flynn knows it. It's about midnight on Yuri's end and the man is probably playing video games. "When it's ready."

"But, wouldn't it be cool to force that jerk to buy your work?" Flynn smiles from his bed.

"My art isn't good enough yet. They'd eat me alive in the publishing industry." Yuri hisses. Flynn's never understood the sensitivity his friend has. His work is beautiful and always so fun. "I'm redrawing the first chapter again." Flynn's certain it will be better than the last draft as always, but he wonders when Yuri will finally say it's good enough to publish. He's been fine tuning and rewriting it for so long. But, when is it enough?

Yuri calls him up a week later, right before he heads out and they talk in the car while he's on his way to get Sodia. "What's up?"  
"Hey, so, Flynn, I was wondering if you'd be willing to Skype in on Thursdays and play with us? It be really fun."

"No thanks. Sodia and I usually go have dinner with her family Thursdays."

"That's so sappy sounding." Yuri grumbles. "But, hey… do they at least like you?"

Flynn nods as he keeps his eye on the road. "Yeah, they think I have a good head on my shoulders."

"That's… great. I'll let you be then."

One night he calls Yuri in anger because of a fight he's had with Sodia. It's their first. "I just couldn't believe she'd say that!" He stomps childishly on his floor.

"I'm sorry, but what did Sodia do again?" Yuri asks as he's just answered his phone.

"She told me to sell my comic books because they were worthless." Flynn grits. "Yuri, she told me to get rid of my Legolas poster! Legolas!"

"Then dump her." Yuri says bluntly.

Flynn groans and tugs his hair. "But, I don't want to." He falls on his bed. "I really like her. She just doesn't understand right now."

"…Then… just do what you feel is right." It's not the last time they have a call like that. They're often and angry… till they just stop.

As the calls grow infrequent the conversation he has with Yuri blur together. An odd incident in the shop. A funny moment in a D&D campaign. One of their old neighbors up to some antics. The only real news was that Yuri's brother Karol was finally a high schooler. But, other than that it all turned to a cacophony of mundane humdrum and lost culture.

Eventually they stopped calling and moved to emotionless texts. Quick hellos and footnotes of something interesting that happened. Flynn texts of the status of his relationship and the only response he gets is the words 'that's nice'. Yuri stayed in town while Flynn spent the summers traveling across the country or volunteering for charities and human rights functions. He got his degree and in a few months, he'd be starting a job at a law firm that was in state. Maybe they'd see each other more often. While Flynn had many friends he only had the one Yuri. Yet, as they stand face to face with his friend he can't seem to find anything to say. They meet up at a restaurant that they've been to a thousand times before and talk about life.

"So, what have you been up to?" Flynn asks.

"Not much. Just working at Alvin's shop. Same old, same old." Yuri says with a wave of his hand.

"What about your comic?" Flynn asks eagerly. "Have you finally got it published."

His friend's posture tenses and he turns his head toward the window. "I want it to be perfect before it's ready." It's the excuse he always gives, but Flynn thinks Yuri just might be afraid to publish it. Flynn would love to see it finished though. He's read that first chapter so many times but, he still has no idea where the story will go. Flynn wants to know.

Flynn stirs his drink with his straw. "You have anyone special in your life?"

Yuri snorts. "Hell no. I don't need that kind of thing."

"But, you were always so popular with girls." Flynn interjects pointing with his fork.

Yuri leans back and picks at his pasta. "Please. You were the popular one."

Flynn raises a brow. That wasn't true. Flynn was as Yuri always said, boring. "You still don't want anyone though?"

Yuri shakes his head. "No. That kind of thing is just a hassle."

"Why?"

"It just is."

When Flynn finally starts talking about his life it's hard. Yuri's life seems sad to him. Empty is the word he'd like to use. When they were younger Flynn always imagined, Yuri going everywhere in life. The man always seemed to have such a transient spirit. Never one to be still or to deny a chance to go on an adventure. Flynn still recalls fondly the time that they snuck out to a late-night concert for a no name group in a back alley. It had been sketchy and more than one time Flynn could swear they were about to be mugged but it had been exhilarating. Yuri always talked about how he wasn't meant for college, but instead was going to make his way through other means. Flynn had thought that Yuri would take up the mantle as a modern gypsy and see the world.

Instead, he worked in a comic shop in a town that had nothing to offer. Alone without anyone to greet him when Yuri gets home. In a crappy apartment where the highlights of his weeks are playing silly games. Flynn tries to downplay his life.

"Oh, yeah, and I've been thinking I should ask Sodia to marry me." Flynn laughs. "It's been over three years and sure… we've had some ups and down, but I think she might be the one."

His friend's face goes cold. Yuri's never met Sodia yet every time Flynn mentions her something about his demeanor sours. "Remind me, how did you guys settle the whole you being a giant geek thing again?"

Flynn doesn't know what that has to do with anything but he answers all the same. "She said she was fine with it." … After a while, but even then, she still found it weird. "Sure, she's not up for going to conventions and all that, but still… I love her."

"What about your man crush on Legolas?"

Flynn stutters. "For the last time Yuri, I don't have a man crush!"

Yuri crosses his arms with a smirk. "Hey, I'm not judging! Legolas is awesome." Flynn looks away in embarrassment. "So how does she feel about Legolas?"

"She doesn't like it." Flynn mutters under his breath as he drinks his coke.

"Uh, huh." Flynn takes another deep sip. "Her stance on D&D is still that it's stupid and pathetic?"

"That's not what she thinks!" he protests, but Yuri just glares at him.

"She's not good for you." He mutters into his coffee and Flynn slams his fist on the table.

"How would you know what's good for me?"

Yuri straightens his body upright. "I know that girl is pescatarian who thinks people like me are worthless and whose ideal weekend is playing golf at a country club!"

"You're loser in a dead-end job! She has every right to think that!"

"Maybe I like my job!" Yuri yells spilling his cup over Flynn's food. "Get over yourself!"

Yuri walks away from the table and Flynn doesn't see him the rest of the week. He tries to confront Yuri in the comic store when he can, but the man hides in back while Alvin tries to be civil. Flynn tries to wait Yuri out by joining in on a game of Magic the Gathering but the man still won't come out. He leaves for the evening and tries again. And again. And again.

He wants to know what happened with them. Yes, Flynn has changed, but not that much and Yuri is the same as he always was. Flynn texts him and hopes Yuri reads them.

 _5/16/2017 11:01 A.M: I think we should go on a trip. Just you and me._

 _5/16/2017 12:56 P.M: We haven't done anything together since high school._

 _5/18/2017 4:06 A.M: What about D &D? I'd love to play again. It's been way too long since I rolled a D20_

 _5/18/2017 7:30 A.M: I miss you. You're my best friend!_

 _5/18/2017 9:11 A.M: Please?_

 _5/21/2017 1:24 A.M: Just let me talk to you._

 _5/21/2017 10:47 P.M: Yuri?_

The only response he gets is an eventual-

 _5/26/2017 11:00 P.M: Sure._


End file.
